The Reichanback Fall
by sonic-anime-wars-96
Summary: A poem about that last episode. "There he stands above them all, Wouldn't take much to see him fall, One small step is all it would take, To see what makes Sherlock break."


**Hello! This is my very first Sherlock fanfiction. I have recently been able to watch the show ('ve wanted to wacth it for awhile now and have only now been able to see it) I love the show immensely. I saw the last episode and litterally crying. It was so sad. Anyway I got inspired and last night I watched it again and wrote this. I'm posting it this morning because it had to be edited and it was too late to do so last night. Please read it, enjoy it and please send me a review. Thank you.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not and will not own the show Sherlock or its characters. No matter how much I want to. :'(**

* * *

Reichenback Fall

There he stands above them all

Wouldn't take much to see him fall

One small step **i**s all it takes

To see what makes sherlock break

Leading him on a grand old chase

Moriarty wins the case

Stirring up a lot of lies

Ruining all their lives

Watson doesn**'**t believe it at all

Knowing Sherlock to well to fall

Never doubting him a bit

He stays faithful to the git

An idea that cannot die

Planted there it is a lie

Sealing Sherlock and John's fate

**M**oriarty knows that it's too late

The case that made everyone believe

That he was not what he seemed

Was simple in the very least

But for him held no peace

Watson tried to keep him kind

Sherlock didn't really mind

He had no room for social cues

He never knew it could make him lose

A hero high above them all

Everyone wants to see him fall

Arrogant, a**n**noying, and absurd

They can't wait to see him burned

Sir Boast-a-lot he was accused

Everyone believed it to be true

A little truth hides the lie

No one sees through the disguise

Lestrade with hands tied behind his back

Can give Sherlock no slack

Bringing him in is all he can do

Because of Donovan and Anderson too

His brother's betrayal led to his fall

Moriarty was behind it all

John so good found it out

Found what Mycr**o**ft was all about

Seeing through all the lies

John is there by his side

He'll stay with him through it all

Even when he chooses to fall

Alone at last Sherlock and he

Their problem once theirs soon will not be

All it takes is a bit of talk

And soon they'll be walking the walk

A dis**t**raction they have both needed

One that has superseded

Encompassing all they know

Soon they'll put on a show

ON the angel's side is he

Though an angel he'll never be

Ready to shake your hand in Hell

Ready to burn he does tell

The final problem Moriarty thought

Was to burn out Sherlock's heart

But how could he get it done

Shoot his friends one by one

Friends protect that's what they do

That is why he's on the roof

Saving Mrs. Hu**d**son, Lestrade and John

The time to die has finally come

Staying alive is no longer the goal

For these two men it's time to go

A shot for one a fall for another

Moriarty and Sherlock will be no longer

Sherlock has found a way out

One that Moriarty cannot doubt

To make sure Sherlock dies

Moriarty commits suicide

A code that is not a key

Moriarty lied and will soon be free

With his blood spilled on the roof

Sherlock will soon have no proof

Sherlock's death has to be

If John is to go live free

If Sherlock does not commit suicide

He will forfeit all their lives

A long way down to fall

There on top of Bart's Hospital

Standing there against the sky

Sherlock Holmes has to di**e**

There he stands to make his choice

He does not have the voice

To save John he had to choose

The choice he knew he would lose

Sherlock sent John away

So he would not see the play

It was time for him to fall

He did not want John to see it all

One step up upon the ledge

He looks down over the edge

There he will soon fall

So that he can save them all

With no other choice his way

Sherlock must die this day

With Mori**a**rty gone and dead

Sherlock must follow in his stead

Watson arrived just in time

To hear Sherlock's last goodbye

One last phone call before the fall

One last goodbye before tears would fall

Blood covers the groun**d**

Now that Sherlock has fallen down

John checks his wrist there is no pulse

Sherlock is now completely lost

A pain inside each one feels

They look around he's no longer here

Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and John

No one can believe he's truly gone

He sits alone and stares at the wall

The smiley face reminding him of it all

The sadness, the sorrow and the pain

Of never seeing Sherlock again

There's so much left unsaid

John can't believe he is dead

To the grave side he goes

With Mrs. Hudson and a rose

Last good byes are all that's left

At the grave John is left

To say goodbye to his dearest friend

Who he stayed by till the end

One more thing is all he asks

Before he puts on his **s**oldier's mask

Please don't be dead, please just stop it

You've saved my life and then he lost it

Sherlock Holmes is all the headstone reads

It says nothing of the man he be

A hero who lived, a **h**ero who died

All to save one friends life.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Anyway if you didn't realize there's something strange in this poem. A note perhaps. Who knows? anyway...PLEASE review it makes my heart happy. Ecspecially if you figure out the clue...It's not that hard. I just wanted to try it.**


End file.
